Milo Murphy's wedding
by Albertson
Summary: The jinx is getting married to the perfectionist. What can go wrong? If Milo has anything to say about it, absolutely nothing. I added some Phinabella and Zalissa in for good measure. #JusticeforMilo is the hashtag I'm using to try and convince Disney execs to make a season 3, because the show is in crisis right now due to poor management and marketing, this is my contribution.


**Milo Murphy's wedding**

While it was expected that the bride and groom leave last minute wedding preparations to their family and friends while they got ready to say their vows, Milo Murphy was not your ordinary groom. Given his condition, and who he was getting married to, he wanted to personally make sure that nothing would go wrong. It took some hard selling from Zack and Melissa to persuade him to keep out of Amanda's dressing room. He was in the wedding hall, inspecting the various defences that had been put in place when Zack, the best man, caught up to him.

"Would you please get back to your room? We have everything under control, and should anything happen, Phineas and Ferb are on top of it" Zack assured.

"I'm sorry, it's just we only get to do this once and I want it to be perfect" Milo replied.

"I think Amanda's rubbed off on you a bit too much. You shouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill" Zack advised.

"I'm still surprised she's marrying me, considering how the proposal went" Milo recounted. When Milo did pluck up the nerve to ask Amanda to marry him, the jewellery store he bought the ring from had a ceiling light fixture fall down, shattering the display case glass, triggering the alarm. Milo was stuck there for two hours while he and the shop clerk were trying to convince the police he wasn't trying to rob the place. If that wasn't bad enough, when Milo did take Amanda to the beach where he planned to pop the question, the whole place had to be evacuated due to a shark migration and reflected sunlight from a car windscreen caused the hotel they were staying in to catch fire. All that aside, when Milo did confess his intentions to Amanda, she laughed it off and said yes anyway.

"After all that, she's still here, waiting to be your wife in less than an hour. Do you really think anything Murphy's Law can throw at us will ruin that?" Zack asked. Milo sighed.

"You're right, Zack. Let's get back to my room. We have much to go over" Milo relented, and he and Zack went back to his dressing room. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were busy setting up their latest inventions, negative probability ion dampeners. A pair of miniature versions were already embedded into Milo's suit as cufflinks, while the actual dampeners were being set up at strategic positions in the venue.

"That's the last one, Ferb. Initiating test" Phineas briefed. He had set up the last dampener in the wedding hall. They were able to simulate Murphy's Law from the time they spent with Milo and had been specifically requested to invent these by Milo himself just for today. Ferb initiated the test, which consisted of using a negative probability ion generator. Nothing happened, which could only mean the dampeners were doing their job. They worked by releasing positive probability ions whenever negative ions were detected and funnelled them out of the immediate area.

"All dampeners reporting success. We are go for engagement" Ferb reported.

"As soon as everyone's ready, we can begin" Phineas said. At that moment, Isabella approached the two brothers. Ferb left to 'check on the other dampeners', leaving Phineas alone with Isabella.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella inquired, still using her childhood catchphrase. Phineas, as ever, found it adorable.

"Just making sure this wedding goes smoothly. Final touches are being added as we speak" Phineas answered. Isabella was swept up with the fantasy of a wedding setting, romantic as it was, eagerly anticipating when it would be her turn to walk down the aisle.

"Of course, you do realise, you'll have to step up your game when it's our turn" Isabella teased.

"Candace already has dibs on organising our wedding. When I broke the news that we were together at long last, she wasted no time in texting me to tell me she was already planning the wedding in her head" Phineas informed.

"Oooooo, something to look forward to" Isabella remarked. While Phineas and Isabella were enjoying their alone time, there was still a wedding besides their own going on.

"We should probably get back to the bride and groom" Phineas resolved.

"Yeah, Amanda's going to want to go over some things" Isabella agreed. The two kissed and got back to Milo and Amanda. Ferb and Vanessa were watching from the other room.

"What is it with those two? They're still so awkward even now" Vanessa wondered.

"Give it time, dear. Their relationship is still in its early days. They'll figure it out as they go along" Ferb reasoned.

"Still, they've known each other pretty much all their lives. I thought they'd click right away" Vanessa stated.

"Yes, they have, as friends. Romantically, they've only been like that for a few months" Ferb countered.

"They have a lot to learn" Vanessa remarked.

"I wouldn't worry. My brother is a quick study" Ferb assured.

In Amanda's dressing room, the bride-to-be was also busy micro-managing the wedding celebrations. It was only after Melissa had taken her phone away from her that Amanda was starting to relax, although she still liked to bark the occasional order.

"Lydia, make sure the menus for the reception dinner have the dishes printed in order of serving. Sara, ensure all the tables are properly distributed across the hall" Amanda instructed.

"Amanda, please. We totally got this. Just focus on you" Melissa, Amanda's maid of honour, calmed. She used her old trick of massaging Amanda's temples to bring down her stress levels. When Melissa saw that she was adequately calmed, she stopped.

"It's just, after today my life will be chaos. If I don't bring order to it, who will?" Amanda probed.

"Milo will, the man you're marrying. Trust me when I say he's good at quelling the chaos that follows him, and if things get too tough for him, he always has you" Melissa answered.

"I guess. It feels like only yesterday that we almost lost him forever" Amanda recounted.

"When are you going to tell us the full story of what happened with Bill?" Lydia asked.

"Someday, when the memory stops filling me with fear and dread" Amanda replied.

"Forgive me, but is that why you said yes so quickly? You're still afraid of losing him?" Isabella inquired.

"I'm always afraid I'll lose him, whether to Murphy's Law or to evil dream demons" Amanda confessed.

"Don't worry, Milo's tough. There's no way anyone's going to take him from you" Melissa assured Amanda.

"Besides, if I know my brother, he'll be prepared for anything" Sara added.

"You two have known him longest, so I'll take your word for it" Amanda responded.

"If you think Milo's condition is hard work to deal with, just imagine the kids" Lydia joked.

"You can always call Veronica for tips" Melissa added.

"What was the first one's name again, Daniel?" Amanda remembered. The girls laughed and joked as the final preparations were complete.

The guests were all seated in the wedding hall and Milo and Zack were at the top of the aisle. Milo was especially relieved to see Cavendish and Dakota at their seats. While he would've liked Dakota to come in formal wear for Amanda's sake, he also did not want Dakota to break out into fits of uncontrollable itching again. No-one seemed to mind, though. With the negative ion dampeners engaged, Amanda, escorted by her father, walked down the aisle.

"Welcome to the family, Milo. Thank you for getting my daughter out of that rut" Mr. Lopez gestured, handed Amanda to Milo and took his seat. At first, Amanda's parents were apprehensive about Milo and Amanda's relationship, given his reputation. But over time, they saw how happy Amanda was, having been so adherent to routine and order before, they had started to become worried. But as she grew to accept spontaneity and the unexpected in no small part due to Milo's influence, she began to see the world in a new light. Mr and Mrs. Lopez grew to accept Milo as one of their own and were overjoyed when Amanda announced their engagement.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now I must ask, if there are any here who have lawful reason as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor recited. After no-one spoke, he continued the ceremony.

"The act of marriage is one of the most sacred undertakings a person can go through, to commit to one person for the rest of their lives and to affirm such a commitment before God, friends and family, truly makes the two become one and their love all the stronger. I understand the two of you have prepared your own vows" the pastor continued. Zack handed Amanda her ring, signalling her to go first.

"Milo Murphy, before you, my life was drab and boring, sticking to pre-made schedules and my need for order. When you came into my life, I realised I needed chaos more than I needed order. You showed me how to live my life to the fullest. You complete me in ways I couldn't conceive before. Now, here, I vow to spend the rest of my new life that you have given me with the one who showed me how to live it. Take this ring as a symbol of that vow" Amanda vowed and placed the ring on Milo's finger. Zack then handed Milo his ring.

"Amanda Lopez, where there was chaos you brought order. Where there was strife, you brought peace, and where there was doubt, you brought clarity. As much as I complete you, so do you complete me. All my life, things have gone wrong around me, but with you, things could never have gone more right. Things will go wrong in the future, but I am filled with hope knowing you'll be there to make things right with me. Take this ring as a symbol of that hope" Milo also vowed and placed the ring on Amanda's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Church and the State, I pronounce you husband and wife" the pastor concluded. Milo and Amanda then shared their first kiss as a married coupling, everyone applauded, and Dakota even teared up a little.

"Dakota, are you crying?" Cavendish asked.

"No, I'm just sweating through my eyes. I do that at weddings" Dakota rebutted.

Everyone made their way to the reception venue, which also had negative ion dampeners installed there. Everyone took their seats, with Milo, Amanda, their parents, Zack and Melissa up front while the others took their assigned seats at the various tables. Dakota was eagerly looking forward to the food being served. It was speech time, first, and it was Zack's turn to take the initiative.

"Well people, we made it here in one piece, and here I thought Melissa making me sit through Four Weddings and a Funeral was subtle foreshadowing. Regardless, I would not be here if it weren't for Milo opening my eyes to a simple truth; that whatever Murphy's Law threw at us was far more interesting than taking the bus to school. He may be a jinx, but it was and still is a blast to call him friend. He's your jinx now, Amanda. Thank you, Milo, for making my life interesting, and for allowing me to date your best friend" Zack gave his speech and sat down. Everybody laughed at the right points, even Milo. It was now Melissa's turn to give her speech.

"Some of you may be wondering, why didn't I pair up with Milo? Well, we met when we were kids and became best friends then and there, and I didn't want to ruin that by having a romance go wrong. I'm glad I didn't because, as Zack said, Milo is the best friend anyone can have. No, he's like the brother I never had, and Amanda will be like the sister I never had. Besides, I have my hands full with Zack. Congratulations to the pair of you, and I call god-mother on your first kid. Boom!" Melissa, gave her speech and sat down. Amanda then got up to give her speech.

"When I first started dating Milo, I thought every date would be a disaster, but then I realised that's only part of the fun of being around him. What makes being with him so fulfilling is his gift of making even the imperfect seem perfect. Anyone can have a fantastic date, but only Milo can make it even more fun with spontaneous explosions, stampeding llamas and rolling boulders. I wouldn't trade any of those experiences for the world. I'd rather live in Milo's world, and I'm thankful to be a part of it" Amanda gave her speech and sat down. Finally, it was Milo's turn.

"I'm not much for speeches, and neither is the guy writing this story, but if I were, I'd say that I consider myself extremely lucky to have friends and family like you to share this special day with, and every day that follows, and that's coming from the second unluckiest person in this room, next to my dad. I like to think of Murphy's Law as not just the force that makes everything go wrong, but also the force that brings us all together to deal with its chaos. Here's to us" Milo called and everyone said "Here's to us" with raised glasses in response.

After everybody ate the reception dinner, they got up and mingled. Cavendish and Dakota were swapping time travel stories with Dipper and Mabel.

"So, let me get this straight. You two actually brought calculators and beeping shoes to the past and told the women on the Oregon Trail that they get to vote someday? Makes our rap sheet seem tame by comparison" Dakota commented.

"Come on, man, that was all Mabel. I tried to stop her" Dipper defended.

"Yes, but you also crossed your own time stream multiple times to try and win a stuffed animal without hitting the eye of the girl you were trying to impress. Who's the bigger violator?" Cavendish queried. Mabel laughed at this.

"He's got you there, Dipper. But nothing compares to trying to teach bears to drive" Mabel replied.

"That was your Grunkle Stan? Do we have him to thank for 'Teddy's Taxi's'?" Cavendish asked.

"I like that they accept honey pots as tips" Dakota added. Elsewhere, Zack and Marco were swapping stories about their respective younger siblings.

"When I first introduced Milo to my younger brothers, they all thought he was some sort of super-hero. They started calling him 'Jinx-Man' and everything, even designed a costume" Zack said. This got a laugh out of Marco.

"Try having a younger sister who is best friends with a monster-mewman hybrid. You can't turn your backs on them for more than five seconds before Meteora was making Mariposa levitate with her mind. Scared my mum and dad to death whenever Eclipsa asked us to babysit" Marco recounted his story.

"Speaking of Mariposa, do she and Meteora go to school together or…..?" Zack asked.

"Oh no, Meteora's being home schooled, while Mariposa just started first grade. No way would my parents want them in the same classroom together. Thick as thieves they are" Marco explained. All of a sudden, the building lost power, which meant the negative ion dampeners were down as well.

"Uh oh" Milo remarked. He went to check on the fuse box and found that the fuse had blown. Always prepared, Milo fixed it, but not before 'the Law' weakened the support beams in the hall. Luckily, his secret weapon had arrived.

"I hate to ask, but I could really use an assist right now" Milo requested the shadowy figure to aid him.

"Anything for you" obliged the figure, with a voice sounding like a little girl. A flash of green light later and everything was back to normal. Everyone was wondering what happened, as it seemed like the whole place was about to come down, but they counted their blessings and carried on as usual. When the music came on, the various couplings among the guests took to the dance floor, Milo and Amanda taking the lead while the rest followed.

"Given what you said, would you consider Murphy's Law our match-maker?" Amanda asked flirtatiously.

"Partially. I attribute the other half to opposites attracting" Milo replied in kind.

"Mmmmmm, I'll show you attracting, Mr. Lopez" Amanda jibed playfully.

"Challenge accepted, Mrs. Murphy" Milo replied, and they kissed. Meanwhile, Zack and Melissa were enjoying their own company.

"So, you called god-mother on their first kid. Does that technically make you a Murphy?" Zack inquired.

"Only by proxy. I prefer the name Underwood personally" Melissa replied.

"Oh really? Well, what's next for Mrs. Underwood?" Zack probed.

"I don't know, but she'd really like Mr. Underwood to be along for the ride" Melissa responded.

"Agreed" Zack said, and they kissed. Finally, Phineas and Isabella were having their own romantic conversation.

"I wonder if our own wedding will be like this?" Isabella extrapolated.

"I think Candace will double down on the whole 'preventing things going wrong' part" Phineas responded.

"Here's hoping she keeps things simple, no giant Venus fly-traps or scorpion ice sculptures like last time" Isabella hoped.

"That was me and my brother" Phineas clarified.

"I know, and you two organise a great wedding, but I don't need any fanfare on our big day. I just need you and all our friends and family" Isabella said.

"That I can do" Phineas acknowledged, and they kissed. Once the day was done, everyone went home. Milo said he'd join them in a few minutes, that he had to check the building would not fall down without warning. He encountered the shadow figure that saved the building one last time. She revealed herself to be Meteora, whom Milo had asked to oversee the events from the shadows.

"I know Amanda said no kids at the wedding, but I think bringing you here was the best move I made. Thanks again for the save" Milo said gratefully. At that moment, her parents, Eclipsa and Globgor, also emerged from the shadows.

"It is us who should be thanking you. Earth, Mewni and countless other dimensions owe you a lot. This was the least we could do" Globgor replied.

"Besides, I love a good wedding" Eclipsa added.

"You should hurry. Amanda's waiting" Meteora suggested. Heeding her advice, Milo rejoined the others, while Meteora, Eclipsa and Globgor left via a portal Meteora had conjured back to Mewni.

"So, where's the honeymoon?" Zack asked.

"Ibiza. Sun, sea, sand and lots of interesting people. But we'll mostly be enjoying each other" Amanda answered.

"Sounds like fun" Melissa commented.

"Yes, yes it will" Milo replied.

Author's note: I wish I had more time to properly plan this fic out, but considering what I am writing this for, time is a luxury we cannot afford. I apologise if this seems rushed, that's because, well it is, I wrote this in a day. I have my reasons though. In case you aren't aware, Milo Murphy's Law is on the verge of cancellation. No, there hasn't been a formal announcement yet, but the show has halted production and, considering Disney's treatment of the show so far, I do not have high hopes. I believe that the potential for more is still there, it's just Disney seems inclined to not let the show realise it yet. That is why I have started the campaign #JusticeforMilo. The aim is to not only secure a third and fourth season for MML, but to also get the show better treatment going forward. I implore all the talented artists out there to draw your best art, write your best fic or send a message to whomever is calling the shots telling them how much the show means to you and that cancelling it would be pure madness. I have written this as my contribution. I look forward to seeing yours. The usual disclaimers, I own nothing. Dan and Swampy own Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb, Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, Daron Nefcy owns SVTFOE and Disney owns them all. Enjoy, and keep in mind what I've said here.


End file.
